joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
IDubbbzTV (Joke Police Saga)
|-|Base= |-|W/Lettuce Launcher= |-|W/Onion Gun= |-|BecauseNormiesWillWantIt= Summary This is iDubbbz (Ian Carter) during the Joke Police Saga, tremble in your boots and fear him, for I spent TIME on this goddamn profile. Hope you like it, too bad the profile you're going to use in your match-up won't. Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic, possibly higher with the Lettuce Launcher and Onion "Gun" Name: 'Ian Carter '''Origin: '''YouTube Video (The Joke Police TICK me off!!! - idubbbz complains) ['Note: A majority of the feats come from the first 35 seconds of this video.] Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''28 '''Classification: '''Human with Unknown Strength, Lettuce Launcher Wielder, Onion Gun Wielder '''Powers and Abilities: Instant Regeneration (Was able to regenerate from inflicting himself a massive wound instantly), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Doesn't even know his own strength), Awakened Power (Still doesn't even know his own strength), Durability Negation (What were you expecting? He doesn't f*!$ing know his own strength!), Berserk Mode (Got extremely angry for no reason), Preparation (Is able to use Google and can therefore see your weaknesses), Infomation Analysis (Is able to use Goog- Wait, I already used this reason... Crap.), Breaking the Fourth Wall '(Talked directly to his viewers), '''Intangibility '(Showed his viewers what it was like, in his words, to be "inside of him".), 'Perception Manipulation '(Allowed his viewers to see inside of this throat), '''Time Manipulation (Showed his viewers of his younger self showing his viewers what it was like to be inside of him), Reality Warping (Modified one of the search results on purpose without hacking), Immersion '(Made mortals aware of his presence through a YouTube Video), '''Longevity '(Since he talks to his viewers through his avatar in a YouTube video, he cannot age, no matter how many times viewers repeat the video), 'Higher-Dimensional Existence '(Cuz' of what I said in the reason for Longevity lul), 'Madness Manipulation '(Watching his same video over and over again can drive you crazy. What? It certainly has for me when finding these feats!), 'Natural Weaponry '(He uses his fists, bloody hell.), 'Pain Manipulation '(Tweaked himself to be perfectly unscathed in terms of pain, he doesn't wince at all when showing his wound pre-regeneration.), 'Power Modification '(He made himself weak deliberately as a joke when showing his viewers his power, before restoring himself back to his Full Power immediately.), 'Reactive Power Level '(The regenerating of his wound most likely allowed him to further his abilities, especially when it came time to show off how hard he could punch.), 'Self-Sustenance '(Because it's his avatar.), 'Social Influencing '(Has become my favourite YouTuber, fight me.), 'Stealth Mastery '(Was completely invisible to his viewers before reappearing to attack his extremely durable chair.), 'Superhuman Speed '(Easily reached the speed of sound in the future and can copy that avatar's statistics through Time Manip. He also implied he was joking about that being his limit by putting his mouth close to the microphone, meaning he could be potentially way faster.) '''Attack Potency: Memetic, he can punch so hard that even the sound of the wind that passed through the mic sounded different. Speed: Transonic, 'most likely far higher. 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Memetic Stamina: Infinite (His avatar cannot be worn out or run out of energy doing any particular task since its an avatar that eyedubs directly controls.) Range: '''He has demonstrated to his viewers that he can create a massive amount of wind just by throwing a punch, so by doing some super complicated math this equates to, uhh... '''Irrelevant Range, because f%$k you. | Higher with the Lettuce Launcher (practically infinite), the Launcher was so powerful that it even shot itself off-screen. His Onion Gun, however, can only be used at a very short distance, preferably right up to the target. Standard Equipment: 'Himself, The Lettuce Launcher, The Onion Gun 'Intelligence: '''Smarter than you. '''Weaknesses: '''He gets a bit too carried away at times, as evident from the first second of demonstrating his power. His Onion Gun is also more of an Onion "Bomb", as the Onion Gun often malfunctions. TL;DR - The Onion Bomb sucks when it comes to range. Both of his guns can only be fired once. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Punching: If I have to explain this then please play Nerf Russian Roulette with me. Except the gun is gonna be aimed at your eye. Profile Compensation: Since he doesn't have the most OP profile on the planet, if your profile stomps his, your profile is automatically disqualified from the match-up and he automatically takes the win. NO MATTER WHAT. Because, once again, f&$k you. Others Notable Victories: Gohan Blanco '''(Dragon Ball Español/Dragon Ball X) Gohan Blanco's Profile (Both were at Memetic. iDubbbz had his equipment and "Profile Compensation" whilst Gohan was in his "Completed Gohan Blanco" form) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:YouTube Category:IDubbbzTV Category:Real Life Category:Stronger Than You Category:Thespeedforce21